Its on the house
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: You know you've been going there to long when the waiter knows what you want.
1. Family problems

**Okay so this is only really a small four-shot idea I got earlier today when I saw the beginning of Mine by Taylor Swift... But I'm really hoping this goes over well... =p**

_

* * *

BINGGGG!_

A tired looking young woman came through the doors of a small diner. She sluggishly made her way to one of the bar stools on the right side of the building. When she made it she sat down and resisted the urged to lay her head on the counter and sleep a little. She was sure the people who owned the place would throw her out. She fiddled with the round opal pendent around her neck.

Startled by the pie and cup of coffee placed in front of her she glanced up to see a taller dark haired young man giving her a small smile. "You look like you could use some Coffee and pie." He shrugged before continuing to clean the counter down. He finished and returned to the girl and noticed she hadn't touched her pie but had drank most of the coffee. He poured some more into the cup.

"A lot on your mind?" He asked as he watched her with interest. He could help it… She was the only one in the dinner that seemed to be normal. He wanted to sneak his camera out and snap a photo of her lost in thought look in this dinner. It'd make some pretty art.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… A lot is on my mind…" She smiled as she played with the opal a little more. She frowned before taking a drink off coffee. "Boyfriend troubles." He guessed as he watched her play with the necklace. "Nope… Parent troubles…" She frowned again before drinking a little more.

"I see. I'm Shane… I probably should have mentioned that earlier…" He said smiling as he glanced down at the pie left uneaten. "I'm assuming you don't like pie?" He asked as he looked back up.

The girl smiled before looking down. "I didn't even realize it was here…" She laughed before picking up her fork and cutting a small bit to eat. "Mitchie by the way." She said after swallowing her first bite. She suddenly wasn't so weary of the day now. "Mitchie? That's rather unusual…" Shane murmured. "My real first name is Michelle... But I go by Mitchie." She shrugged. "I see. You said parent problem earlier… Are they fighting?" Shane asked curious now. "If… If you don't want to talk about it… My curiosity is just getting the best of me… Sorry."

Mitchie smiled as she glanced up at the boy's dark brown eyes. "It's alright... I'm a only child… My parents have been fighting for as long as I can remember… I think they stayed together because of me… I can't help but feel like it's my fault… I mean… always fighting over the same things… I'm sometime brought into the subject… It suck listening to them fight at all hours of the night… I'm surprised they are still together…" Mitchie said sighing and glancing down at her pie and coffee.

"It's never your fault." Shane said before pouring a little more coffee into the redish-brown haired girl. "Trust me… It feels that way but it's not your fault…" Shane said recalling his own parents. "Really?" Mitchie whispered as she took another bite of pie.

"Honestly… Yes. I don't see why anyone would be fighting over you… Unless it was a bunch of guys trying to date you…" Shane shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair.

_BINGGGG!_

The front door of the diner opened and in walked a heavy-set man with a mean looking attitude. Mitchie was actually afraid of this guy. "The normal Pippy." The man said looking at Shane. The boy gulped a little before turning and yelling out the order. Mitchie heard someone it the back reply with a simple okay. Mitchie took a quick glance at the man before looking back at her pie. She was terrified. The man had a scary look to him.

Mitchie murmured quietly to herself before looking at Shane. "H- h- h- h-how much do is it?" she asked still oddly worried what the man next to her might do. "On the house." Shane shrugged.

* * *

**Fairly short... I know... What did you think?**


	2. They can't see your beauty

_Seven months later._

_Ba-Binggg!_

Mitchie smiled at Shane before sitting down. She had started to show up more frequent. As she sat down there was a piece of pie and a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. "Thanks." She said smiling as she automatically dug into the food. "You're here late… What happen?" Shane asked as he pointed out how she'd come at a specific time every time but was late today.

She smiled before shoving a medium sized bite in her mouth. "I was held up at home… Mom and Dad started to fight while some family was over…" She said swallowing. " I see… Did it get cleared up?" Shane asked as he washed down the counter near where she was sitting. It was that time of day were only a few people were in the diner enjoying the family friendly peace.

"Yeah… I also kept saying I had to go… but they wouldn't let me leave…" Mitchie pouted. Shane smiled as he walked back over. "You know… If you pout like that I'm sure you could have gotten out of a lot of things." He said laughing. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Have you ever thought about making this into ice cream?" She asked looking at him curiously. He had been left to run the diner for a couple of weeks as the owners had been out of town taking care of some elderly family.

Shane shook his head. "Never thought of it… Why… Is it good ice cream form?" Shane asked as pulled his camera from under the counter. Mitchie had learned he was an aspiring photographer and was enrolled at the local college as a part time student. She grinned as she saw him pull the camera out and check the lens.

Mitchie laughed as she watched him push the lens back into the case but hold up the camera to shower a picture he had recently taken. He hadn't told her about how he caught her staring out into space with a hand playing with the opal pendent and the lost look on her face. He showed her it. "Oh. I look ugly in that. Please don't keep it." She said looking at the picture looking at her flaws. She could see the small scars on her wrist.

Shane looked at her incredulously. He couldn't believe what he heard. The most beautiful girl he's ever met thought she's ugly. "You aren't ugly." Shane said shaking his head. "I feel ugly… My family… The ones who are visiting called me a ugly skunk bag with bad clothing taste…." Mitchie said frowning now. She didn't really wanna talk about this with Shane. Not yet.

"They are jealous of your beauty Mitch. I hate to tell you but you are one of the most gorgeous women I've ever met." Shane said giving her a smile. She frowned again before taking a sip of her coffee. She didn't believe what he said but didn't protest to keep from fighting with him. He was to kind to loose as a friend yet.

She laughed bitterly. "That jerk broke my heart… a couple years back… I can't believe I'm still wearing this." She said pulling at the opal. "Wait. Please don't break it…" Shane said hoping to spare the rock's nonexistent life. "It looks beautiful on you." He smiled.

"How much is it?" Mitchie asked as she got up. She had to leave… She told them she'd be out for an hour or two… It was getting close to three and she had at least a mile to walk before getting home.

"On the house."

* * *

**:) I love love love love This story right nowww. :)**


	3. They think I'm cheating on you with you

_One year later._

_Bri-inggggggggg._

Mitchie giggled as she stepped into the dinner. He friends had dragged her here before shopping. They sat at a small booth instead of at the bar. She could see Shane smirking from behind the counter. She aimlessly drew patterns into the wooden table at her friend Alicia told a story about a guy before they flagged down Shane who was wiping tables now. All except for Mitchie had ordered. He had walked away after Caitlyn's order had been written down.

"What a dick. He didn't even ask you what you want Mitchie." Caitlyn frowned as she glared at Shane. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle. "It's fine Cait. Really it is." Mitchie insisted. She listened to the stories for a little bit longer until Shane showed up with the orders. Mitchie could see her ice cream sitting on the tray he brought the food on. He first handed out all but Mitchie's coffee and Apple pie ice cream.

Mitchie sent him a tiny glare as he smiled away. Slowly giving the other's theirs first. He knew she hated melted ice cream. "and for you. One black coffee and apple pie ice cream." He said as he bent down and kissed her cheek. Before standing up straight at addressing the girls. "If you need anything let me know." He smiled again before walking way.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him before digging into her ice cream. "How. On earth can you stand Ice cream now? And how'd he know that's what you 'wanted'?" Caitlyn asked as she watched her friend eat the cold food. "Simple I come here often enough he takes my order and I always order the same thing every time." Mitchie shrugged. "And I don't know I just love their ice cream?" Mitchie shrugged before her other friend Joce-Ann shrieked. "HE KISSED YOUR CHEEK!" She said before lowering her voice due to the glare she got from the others. "So?" Mitchie shrugged again.

Joyce-Ann waved her hands at her then at him. "Hello you have a boyfriend…. You should tell him." She said waving her hands around her as she took a sip of her tea. Mitchie grinned. "Its fine really. He won't mind." Mitchie shrugged as she ate what was left of her ice cream. Her friend's stared at the ice cream in curiosity. "What kinda ice cream is that?" Alicia asked as she and the two others peered into the bowl at the melted .

"Apple pie ice cream and are you guys done?" Mitchie asked glancing back up to notice empty plates. The others nodded as Mitchie scooped up the last soupy bite of ice cream. "Then we need the check." Mitchie said as Caitlyn raised her hand. "I'll get it." She shrugged as Shane came back. She smiled up at him before asking for the check. "Its on the house ladies." Shane shrugged before taking the dishes and heading back over to the counter.

Mitchie groaned. "Cait… Let me out... I've gotta go pay." She said frowning towards Shane who was smirking at her. "Did you not just hear him? It's on the house. Why on earth do you want to pay for something that's free?" Caitlyn said staring at her best friend as if she had three heads.

"He always's gives me 'on the house food' That's why he didn't take my order. I come here so often he knows it by heart. And it comes out of his paycheck I came back one day after he had left and asked about it…" Mitchie said sighing. "Now let me out so I can demand he takes the money." Mitchie said giving Caitlyn a look.

Caitlyn smirked and shook her head as she got up. She watched Mitchie slide out of the booth and walk over to Shane.

Shane looked at Mitchie in amusement as she marched up to him. "I have to pay for something." Was the first words out of her mouth to him. "Well to bad. Its already taken care of." Shane said smiling at her. "They think I'm cheating on you with you…" She murmured before pulling a twenty dollar bill from her back pocket. "Amusing. You can tell them you know." Shane said giving her a boyish grin. "I will later… I told you we have a party to go to later tonight after that exhibit of your art…" Mitchie grinned. "Right. I forgot about that." He said smirking at her again.

Mitchie rolled her eyes before shoving the twenty into his chest. "Take the damn money before I make Ellis come out here." Mitchie said frowning. "Fine." Shane shook his head before shoving the money into his pocket. Mitchie smiled up at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd be fine if it was just me that came in. But three other people. And I know its coming from your pay check." Mitchie smiled before glancing back. She noticed the girls were watching intently at the two. "I'm going to have to listen to them for a couple hours talk about how I'm cheating on my 'boyfriend' by kissing your check…" Mitchie muttered.

Shane laughed quietly. "Okay. Go enjoy your girls night. I'll come by to pick you up later." Shane smiled as he went back to work. Mitchie shook her head before turning back to the girls with a small smile.

"You kissed him! You just like cheated on your own boyfriend!" Joyce-Ann said gasping as Mitchie pulled her purse from the bench. "I did not cheat. I was thanking him for trying to give it to us on the house… But I also know he needs the money for school." Mitchie shrugged.

* * *

**Okay... I'ma thinking about making it a bit longer... Technially I'ma add a second part to this chapter. Then add the very last chapter after it. So its a five-shot? XD **

**But you guys really. I've gotten 117 hits but no reviews? I'm not going to complain about it. But I was kinda hoping you guys could give me a little criticism... It would seriously mean the world to me if you said somethinggg...**

**Okay Shutting up now. Thoughts?  
**


	4. cheating on you with you part:two

Mitchie sat on the edge of her parent couch dozing off in her pajamas. Shane should have been there over an hour ago. What happened to him. She sighed as she glanced at the clock. Nine thirty-four. She was starting to get worried. He was never late before. Mitchie sighed before picking up her phone before putting it back down. He'd call if he had to stay later… Right?

_Beepbeepppp._

Mitchie jumped at the sound of the horn. She got up and check. It was Shane in his really crappy looking car. She smiled then frowned as she picked up her bag. Her parents glanced up from the tv. "Where are you going Michelle?" Her father asked curiously. "To a friend's house for a party. I told you guys I wouldn't be here tonight." Mitchie said as she kept herself from shaking her head. "Oh… okay… Shouldn't you change? And who is taking you. You have no idea how to drive." Her mother asked with a hint of arrogance in her voice when she mentioned Mitchie couldn't drive.

"No. It's a pajama party that's why I'm in pjs… And my boyfriend mom… You know the one I mentioned a few months ago." Mitchie said frowning. She normally didn't talk to her parents anymore now that she was twenty. She felt rather stupid for staying home at her parents instead of moving out like she planned on but she didn't have any money for it. She sighed. "I gotta go Shane's waiting." Mitchie said as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone and bag. "Sweetie." Her mother called right before she opened the door. "Yes mom?" Mitchie said turning back. "Would you mind bringing him in for a second. I don't think we have met your boyfriend yet." Her mother smiled. She was up to something Mitchie could tell. "Sure mom. I can ask him. But don't expect anything. I'm sure he's a little tired." Mitchie shrugged before opening the front door.

The cool air hit her like a ton of bricks. She sucked in a breath and let out a quiet squeak as she moved quickly to the car. Shane smiled wearily at her. "I'm sorry. I got held back and I couldn't get to my phone. Why do you look so nervous?" Shane said once she opened the door and threw her bag in the backseat. "My… My parents wanna meet you." Mitchie said unsure how he would take it.

"So?" Shane asked looking confused. "Now?" He said after a minute noticing how Mitchie hadn't said anything. She nodded. "My mother is up to something though. So you don't have to if you don't want to. I told her you might depends on how tired you were." Mitchie explained as Shane put the car in park. "I think I can squeeze in five minutes in to meet your parents Mitch." Shane smiled at his girlfriend and opened the door. "Shit. Its freezing out here. What on earth were you thinking?" Shane asked as he shivered but pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Mitchie's shivering shoulders. "I'm fine." Mitchie murmured as she grabbed his hand and went back towards the house.

Sighing as she glanced at him before opening the door and leading him in. She felt awkward brining him into the house. "Shane…" Mitchie said as she glanced at the man. "It reeks of beer in here… You don't…." Shane couldn't finished the sentence. "What? No. Shane. The only thing I drink endlessly would be coffee. That's it." Mitchie said shaking her head before pulling him into the living room where her parents were in an argument.

"She's not old enough to have a boyfriend she's still a little girl." Her mother said glaring at her father. "No she isn't she's old enough to make her own mistakes. You can't shelter her from everything." Her father said giving her mother a smirk.

"She's a baby still a freaking baby. She doesn't need to be going out with people. Hell we don't even know these peoples. For all we know they could be druggies!" Mitchie's mother yelled as she glared at her father. Steve, Mitchie's father just ignored what she said when he noticed Mitchie and a strange man was standing in the door way.

"You know mom. I don't care what you think. Daddy has always been supportive over whatever I do or who I'm with." Mitchie said frowning as she held onto Shane's hand. "By the way this is Shane guys." Mitchie said giving her father a smile before glaring at her father. "Shane. This is my mom and dad. Connie and Steve." Mitchie said squeezing his hand. "Hello sir." Shane said sticking his free hand to shake her father's. "Sir? Ha. He's hardly a he." Connie said bitterly. "Ignore her. She's just unhappy I ignored her."Steve smiled as he shook the other man's hand. "Shane… Shane Gray?" Steve asked curiously. Shane nodded his head unsure why Mitchie's father knew his last name.

Steve smiled. "Your father and I went to school together. You were around six the last time I saw you. Mitchie was only four at the time and was always with her mother." Steve explained. Shane faintly recalled the memory of a man without a face and placed Steve's face in the blank face before nodding. "Okay. Now I just barely remember." Shane smiled before grinning at Mitchie. Shane stepped over to her mother and held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Torres." Shane said unsure how to act. Connie stared at his hand. "Not really." Connie shrugged. "Mom!" Mitchie shouted upset with how her mother acted. "Well I don't like him. Why should I be nice?" Connie said frowning at her daughter and the man she was with.

"Forget it. Come on Shane. Cait's gonna flip out on me if we are any later." Mitchie said tugging gently on his hand. Shane nodded before he turned to his father. "I'll tell my dad that you live in town. Maybe you guys can meet up. He won't shut up about old friends lately. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." Shane smiled as he was tugged out of the room.

Steve laughed and nodded. "Mitchie. Are you coming back here?" He asked as he stood at the door. "Actually… I was gonna…." Mitchie said not thinking. "She's gonna stay the night with me… And I promise nothing will happen. I couldn't do that to her." Shane said grinning at Mitchie who was gapping at him before smiling widely. "Alright sweetie. Have fun! And Shane. I'm going to trust you with what you said." Steve said as he watched the two shiver and run to the warm car. Shane smiled and nodded.

Mitchie sat down in the passenger seat with Shane's jacket in her lap. "You don't mind me over?" Mitchie squeaked as he pulled the car out of the drive way. "Not at all. Now where are we going?" He asked laughing. "Oh! Right. Go towards the diner. Then make a left right before the stop light at 12 th and the main road. Then go up half the street and park." Mitchie said smiling. Shane nodded as he remembered the directions. "Thank you." He said reaching for one of her hands and held it.

"Oh… How did it go? Besides the whole got held back and couldn't get to your phone?" Mitchie asked curiously. "It was good till around an hour before I left…" Shane trailed off. "Why what happened?" Mitchie asked worried. "My ex showed up… I swear she is a psycho. She kept pretending it was her in every shot with a girl. Which was really you. I mean you can't pass of a blond for you." Shane said shaking his head. Mitchie kinda regretted asking. "Oh…" She started unsure how to respond to what he said. "Mitchie I promise you. I have no feelings for her… I can't even remember why I liked her in the first place." Shane frowned as he pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. "I swear." He murmured. Mitchie nodded. "I believe you… But I feel stupid for asking." Mitchie said frowning.

Shane shook his head and dropped their linked hands into the middle of the seats. "Trust me. I only see you." He said smiling sweetly at her. Mitchie grinned before letting him go so he could turn. He kept his eye out for a parking spot. "Oh! I forgot… You aren't in pajama wear… I should have grabbed some of my dad's old stuff…" Mitchie said taking in his blue tee shirt tucked into his dress pants. "Its alright. I got some clothes with me. I'll change there." Shane shrugged as he parked the car. He reached behind him and pulled the grocery bag out and smiled. "Come on. It's a party we are going to right?" Shane smiled as he opened his door and quickly ran over to her side and opened it for her. "Thank you." Mitchie said smiling as she stepped out and held onto him to keep warm. "Hopefully she'll open the door before we freeze?" He said as they ran towards the house with the lights and music blasting from it. Mitchie laughed as she saw what someone was wearing thought the window.

Mitchie knocked several times before opening the door on her own. "I was just coming." Caitlyn pouted before noticing who came with Mitchie. "I thought you said you were brining your boyfriend now the coffee guy…" Caitlyn frowned. Shane smirked. "Hi. I'm Shane. The coffee guy and her boyfriend." He laughed as Mitchie shook her head. "Oh gosh Caitlyn I thought you would have picked up on it at the diner." Mitchie said shaking her head before she noticed several people had followed Caitlyn to see.

"NATE!" Mitchie shouted hugging the curly haired man. "Mitchie." He said shifting uncomfortably. "Oh you baby. I'm not going to kill you. Here let me introduce you to my boyfriend." Mitchie said tugging on Nate's arm. "Shane." Mitchie said grinning widely at her boyfriend. "This is my best friend from high school, Nate. He's such a music nerd." Mitchie giggled as she heard him grumble about the music nerd. "Dude. Your in my music appreciation class." Shane said recognizing Nate right away. Nate looked confused for a second before realizing who it was.

"Oh yeah… good to see you." He said with a small smile. "How come my friends know my boyfriend and not mention anything?" Mitchie pouted and looked silly. Shane laughed before kissing her cheek. "Because you never asked. Now… bathroom?" He asked holding the bag he hand in his hand up. "On the left." Caitlyn pointed down the hallway. "Why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend earlier?" Caitlyn hissed to Mitchie when Shane headed off to the bathroom leaving the girls to themselves. "Cause I thought you caught on." Mitchie hissed back.

Shane sighed as he changed. Out of those stupid dress pants and dress shoes. He slipped on his converse and enjoyed the comforts of his grey sweat pants. He didn't bother to change his shirt but had one for just in case. As he left the bathroom half expecting Mitchie to be in the same place he left her and half expecting her enjoying the part already. He glanced around and sure enough Mitchie wasn't where he last saw her.

Instead she was over in the corner of the room with some guy continuity taking steps closer towards her until her back hit a wall. He couldn't see the man's face but he could see the fear running in Mitchie's eyes. He quickly made his way over to her. Well the best he could as random girls grabbed at him smiling coyly and giving him the take me now look. He shoved them away and quickly made it to Mitchie's side. "So sweatpea. Have you ever tried it before?" The man asked smirking at Mitchie whose eyes widened then she gasped. "That's just disgusting." Mitchie frowned before trying to get away. "Not really sweetie." He smirked.

Shane looked at the man disgusted before pulling Mitchie to him. "I'm sorry I took so long." He said kissing her forehead. The man stood behind him giving him a dirty look as he walked away. "Thank you." Mitchie murmured as she clung to him.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Surprised her mom is the crazy protective/stupid drunk one? =) Awesomeee...**

**I've rather sad that this is gonna be over next chapter it was a fun little project to work on. I mean seriously. I'm so glad I decided to write it because it was that idea that kinda sits in the back of you mind as you work on other things and finally when it comes to it you have to pick between this one or another one. **

**Thanks for the reviews. They all made me smile. Keep them coming I like smiling. XD**


	5. Doctor said no more coffee

_Year and a half later  
_

_Binggg._

The smiling brunette was on time again for her daily coffee and ice cream. She grinned at Shane before sitting down. She hadn't notice how happy he was either. "Morning." She said as her smile widened at his smile. "Good morning." He murmured as he leaned over the counter and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. A family in the back looked at him in a rather rude way. He was greeting his wife who had spent the last couple of days searching for a job. He noticed she was much more excited that yesterday or when he talked to her before he got out of his car.

"What's up buttercup?" He asked placing the ice cream she loved so much in front of her with that never ending cup of coffee. Mitchie took a bite of her ice cream and smiled. "I got a job." She said smiling. "Congrats Mitch." He said smiling at her. Mitchie nodded before taking another bite. "Have you tried any of this since you guys added it to the menu?" Mitchie asked curiously. Shane shook his head no. "Not yet. But I was planning on it. Now don't change the subject. Where are you working?" He asked as he leaned forward to pay attention to her.

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Well… There was an opening at a record company just down the street from here… They needed someone to sit and answer calls and do paper work. Which I know how to do. So I met with them a couple days ago then I got to talking after the interview and they told me so far I'm the one to beat because I didn't seem like I thought I'd die of boredom or anything." She caught her breath before continuing.

"Then today they called me over to the actually company which is this adorable building with probably three to four recording booths and two big rooms that break off into smaller rooms." Mitchie said smiling again. "I start next Monday." She beamed. Shane smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Congrats." He said against her lips before pulling back. "I"ll be right back I'm getting dirty stares from that family back there." He laughed as he made his way around the counter and over to the table where the father was holding out the small black check book in the air to signal he was ready to pay.

Shane smiled at the table before taking the book and heading over. "They think I'm unprofessional for being happy for you… I didn't mention you were my wife…" He laughed as Mitchie finished the ice cream. "So... now that you are working does this mean you won't be around much?" He asked as he went to refill her coffee but realized she hadn't touched it.

"No. They asked me to come in for only part of the day." Mitchie smiled. Before looking at her empty bowl of ice cream. "Are you sick?" Shane asked quietly. "And what time will you have to work?"

Mitchie shook her head no. "I'm fine. Just a little hungrier now..." She shrugged. "They said since I was the first one who seemed willing to listen they said from nine to three. But I get a lunch break and could easily walk over here." She shrugged before grinning at him. He nodded as he watched a new family walk in and go sit at a booth. Mitchie smiled before grabbing the right menus and taking them over. "Shane will be right with you." she smiled as she passed the correct menus to the correct people.

They looked confused as they seemed to notice she wasn't dressed like Shane or the other person who came from the back. "Baby doll. You shouldn't be doing our jobs." the man said smiling. "But Ellis. I was only helping so Shane could fix me some more ice cream besides I need to pay Shane back for giving me my food and coffee on the house every time I come." Mitchie said giggling as she hugged the tall black haired man.

"Believe me you've paid him off just by showing up... He's not that mopey teenager anymore." Ellis said shaking his head. "HEY!" Shane said loudly before heading to the booth Mitchie had just left.

"So sweetpea why haven't you drank your coffee yet?" Ellis asked as he took a spot behind the counter. "I can't have it." Mitchie said quietly as she leaned forward. "You can't have it?" Ellis said. "Doctor said no more coffee for the next few months." Mitchie said smiling widely wondering if he had picked up on what she was mentioning. She laughed as his eyes widened before glancing down at her stomach. "Your?" He said softly. Mitchie nodded. "But don't tell Shane." She said.

"Don't tell me what?" Shane asked as he dropped the menus on the counter and pressing a chaste kiss to Mitchie's cheek. "Your birthday present. We are celebrating tonight right?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded "That's what you planned." he murmured before taking the drinks to the family a few booths down.

Mitchie grinned as she put a hand on her stomach. "He'll be thrilled." Ellis said softly to Mitchie before going back into the kitchen to fix the order that had been put in.

* * *

**Dude. It's gonna be a six shot. XD I can't bare to end it with out Shane knowing. ;D**


	6. It's from the doctors office

_That night_

Earlier that night Mitchie had fixed them dinner. She fixed Baby carrots and baby corn with some chicken. She was hoping he'd catch on with the amount of vegetables she dished onto his plate. She was mad that he didn't catch on. It would have been wonderful. She sighed a little as she got up to get him his 'present'. She smirked there was no way he wouldn't know now. She seriously doubted that he'd have a hard time... Three months pregnant and the pictures were very clear.

Mitchie laughed at the face Shane was making as he stared at the large orange-y colored envelop. It had the answer to the secret she had kept from him all day. He looked confused at Mitchie then back at the envelop. "It's from the doctors office..." He said observing the stamped address and doctors name. "I know." Mitchie smiled before nudging him_. _"Open it." She giggled.

Shane looked skeptically at her as he opened the envelop. He wasn't sure what to expect as he pulled the papers out. He looked confused at the charts. He attempted to understand what it was saying and what those blotchy things were on the black and white pictures. "What?" He said looking up at her confused.

Mitchie shook her head before turning the picture upside down. "Guess what that is." She said smiling coyly. Shane sat there staring at the picture before looking up at Mitchie surprised. "Mitch... Is that... Is that what I think it is?" He asked standing up quickly. Mitchie smiled at him. "Well what do you think it is?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Shane's hands immediately went to her stomach. "A baby?" He whispered.

"Is it a baby Mitchie?" He asked a little louder. Mitchie smile widened and she nodded. "Happy birthday." She whispered as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. He gasped quietly when it hit it. "Are you serious!" He asked excited. Mitchie nodded and laughed at him as he pressed his hand against her stomach. He smiled at her. "Your pregnant..." He whispered smiling as he kissed her before dropping onto his knees. "I love you baby." He murmured as he pressed a small kiss to Mitchie's shirt.

"Baby loves you two Shane." Mitchie smiled before pulling on his hand to get him to stand up. "Shane get up." She said laughing. "Wait! How... How did you know your pregnant...? I mean... You didn't show any symptoms or anything?" Shane asked jumping back up.

Mitchie just shrugged. "I went in for a check up and they were like... Uhh... Mrs. Gray... Your pregnant." Mitchie said making her voice deeper when she started to act like the doctor who looked at her. "I was shocked to find out." She said smiling before wrapping her arms around Shane's middle. "I love you." She murmured before resting her head on his chest.

Shane's hands stayed on her stomach over top of where the baby would be. "I love you to. Both of you." He said smiling before pressing a kiss into Mitchie's hair.

* * *

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

**Phew. I didn't think I'd finish it... Yeah I know its short I'm sorry. D= but as I was writing I couldn't come up with anything better... -sighsfaceplams-  
**

** I'm not sure how accurate I am with the pregnancy stuff but I spent several hours looking up everything on it...**

**Whatcha guys think? Should I make a sequel? Does it need a better ending? ORRR was it down right confusing and horrible and one of the worst things you've read in foreverrr. :P**

**Tell me what you think seriously... I gotta knowww...  
**


	7. Deleted scene & Question

**Okay... SOOO IOTH is over after this... BUTTTT I'm in between doing a sequel or not... **

**I've got a poll up on my profile... SOOOOOOOOOO Could you be an awesome person and go vote for it?**

**I'm thinking about closing it maybe Dec. 10thish... IDK but It give you plenty of time to vote. ;)**

**Andd I'm posting a minichapter(Lets just go with it...) So I don't get in trouble... It's a deleted scene kinda thing...  
**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie laughed as she watched Shane stumble nervously over his words. He stopped and breathed. "Gosh. I can talk to you when it's just you and me but not in front of our friends and family I choke? What's up with that?" Shane said frowning.

He let go of her hand for a second and nodded his head a couple times. "Okay. I think I know what I wanna say."He murmured.

"You sure? I can go if you want." Mitchie giggled. "Be quiet." Shane said rolling his eyes. Mitchie only stuck her tongue out before listening to Shane's vows. It hadn't been that long before Shane choked up again.

"Damn it." He cursed before blushing at Mitchie after realizing he'd cursed in front of a couple little kids. She laughed before leaning up and pecking his cheek.

"How about I go first then?" Mitchie murmured. Shane nodded feeling to embarrassed and scared to speak.

"Alright. Since clearly you have no idea what to say. I'll go first. Okay? Okay." Mitchie laughed. Before starting. "Where to start. How about what two years ago when we first met? I was so sick of everyone fighting. But when I stopped in that diner. I didn't expect to get a husband out of it." She giggled.

"From the day I met you until now you've always given me stuff 'on the house' do you have any idea how much of a pain in the butt you were with that. Especially when They girls came to eat with me one time." Mitchie said shaking her head.

"But I'll admit it was cute. You always seemed to know what I want right away. Which I think is what made me fall in love with you… At least in the beginning." Mitchie murmured. She smiled at him as he watched amazed at her. "I've been terrified of the day for months and here we are and you choke up at your vows and I don't? Did we switch nervous systems or something?" Mitchie grinned before looking down then back up. "I love you Shane I always will." She smiled before nodding to the preacher then Shane.

He muttered incoherently and Mitchie giggled. "Come on. Say something from your heart." Mitchie said laughing.

"I…uh love you." He murmured before glancing at the preacher. Mitchie laughed again before shaking her head. After several more little things she was now Mrs. Shane Adam Gray. She smiled up at him as he lent down for a kiss. "I love you so much baby." He murmured before pulling the necklace she was wearing out from her dress and put on her a charm that was shaped like a palm tree. "Guess where our honnymoon is" Shane murmured into her ear.

"Mmmhmm. Where?" Mitchie muttered.

"Palm trees and warmth." Shane whispered.

"Disney." She guessed.

"Next time I tell you to guess don't let you."

**

* * *

**

**I have no idea how wedding vows go... Maybe I'll find out in April when I'll be at my cousins wedding. :) But for now I'ma wing it. I'm guessing it's right... I haven't been to a wedding in like five years?**

**Julie I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch or anything but... I already knew if the chapter isn't chapter content I can loose my account and stuff... I had to leave before I manged to actually get the chapter over... and I only had enough time to ask my question...  
**


End file.
